Different In Many Ways
by JessieBite
Summary: I got the idea while watching the second episode of the fourht season for the first time. This, however, actually takes place on Rory's second year at Yale. Trory. I don't own the show or the charecters. Enjoy and review - I'd love to hear your thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the characters.

**A.N:** Okay, this sets off after about the second episode of the forth season. It will be Tristan's thoughts through the whole fic. I'm not a fan of this chapter; it's just the set for what's to come. Boring as it may be, it has some important things that you might need to know. But have no fear; the rest of the fic would not be as boring as this chapter is. Right now it's not so obvious that it is a Trory, considering that Rory isn't mentioned even once here. But have some patience; she'll be in the next one.

Different In Many Ways 

A whole year, that's what it took for me to ever want to come back to some sort of a system. I guess that if you look at it differently it could even look like a little amount of time. Considering the fact that I've been to military school for over a year. But never mind that.

I've been through a lot in those passing years First of all military school was a shock, something I wasn't ready for, something I couldn't ever imagine going through. But I got to meet some great guys, one of whom you'll hear about in a while, and I also started studying a little. You see, with no girls around there were also no distractions and though it wasn't all by myself I started getting better grades as time went by. I mean, it's not like I was failing, I am a smart guy after all, but my grades went down a little for a while.

I've also been through a lot the past year, I've had some time to grow as a person and realize in which direction I wanted to turn. I've had some time to rest and I also made sure that I'd have some time to travel the world, something that taught me how things work in the real world, without my parents' protection. I guess that in a way I've finally moved on and left the past in the past, right where it belongs, something I should have done a long time ago.

The decision of going back to school was made while I was sitting in the living room, watching reruns of some old TV show. It occurred to me that I was starting to get bored with sitting and doing nothing all day long. It was time for me to do something with my life. You might find it pretentious of me to say such thing but I know what I'm capable of, and I shouldn't just let it go to waste. It was obvious that I could do so much better.

Knowing that my parents wouldn't settle for anything less than an Ivy League I spoke to my father, and with my grades and his connections I was accepted to Yale, the college that he'd gone to when he was my age. I guess that it's not too hard to figure out that both my parents were satisfied with my decision.

Don't get me wrong, we don't always get along but I can't blame my parents for the way I turned out to be. I can tell you that it's society's fault and all that crap, but in all honesty I was the one who let it get to me. I was the one who made all the choices, wrong or right, I take full responsibility. I may have turned out to be different in a different world but I'd still be me. Don't get me wrong; I'm not saying here that I'm a bad guy, not at all. I've just learned to hide the real me, whatever good there is inside, you learn to do that pretty quickly around the Hartford society. But forget about all that right now, you'll know all there is to know as we go along with what I have to tell you.

I was in my room, reading a book when I heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

The door was opened and my friend, Daniel, walked into the room, "Hey, Dugrey."

I stood up, the book still in my hand, and smiled, "How's it going?"

"I haven't seen you in a long time."

"What are you talking about? I saw you when you were home a couple of months ago."

"You've probably been with more girls than I can count in that amount of time…"

"Mock all you want, my friend, but a couple of months isn't all that much."

"First of all, allow me to correct you, it's about three months. And second of all, I'm still sure that you think it's good to be home."

"I guess I'll have to agree with you on that one." I said, smiling.

"When are you leaving again?"

"In two weeks I guess." He looked at me questioningly, "Haven't I mentioned it yet that I'll be joining you this year at Yale?"

"What do you mean?" he looked at me, confused.

"I got accepted."

"I bet your father's over the roof with you going to the school he wanted you to."

"This thing never leaves this room, but he actually helped a little."

"Wow, father Dugrey actually gets along with his son long enough to have a conversation."

"Yeah, well, it's Yale we're talking about here. And a Dugrey's education."

"So he's thrilled that his son's going to Yale…"

"Yes, he is."

"And what about you?"

I moved to put the book on my desk, "I'm not complaining."

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing."

He gave me a strange look before moving to my desk, "_John Grisham_." He said looking at the cover.

"What can I say," I smiled, "I love his work."

"And _The Firm_ no less…"

"One of my favorites."

"When'd you start reading for fun, Dugrey?"

"When I realized that they didn't have TV or girls around military school."

"Right, you've mentioned that before. It must have been a nightmare."

"Trust me, after a while you get used to it."

"Well, at least now I know that you _can_ read, so that's one good thing that's come of it."

I chuckled, "So funny, Lambert."

"So, have you heard anything from Sean lately?"

"Not ever since I left for military school. And that's a long time."

"But you do know that he got into Princeton, right?"

"You've mentioned something about it." I smiled, "I really didn't think he had it in him."

"As you've probably learned by now people change."

I smirked, "How's Paris?"

"She's good."

"I'm glad."

Being Paris, she was still uptight, only now it was less noticeable. Ever since she and Daniel got together she seemed to change, or right before they did, I'm not sure, I wasn't around at the time. But I must say that she changed for the better. Now that they were together, something that I never thought I'd live to see, they both changed. Daniel grew up a little and became a little more serious, while Paris loosened up a little, just enough to make Daniel want her to stick around. And it was good to see them together, after such a long time that Daniel had had a crush on her, though he never admitted it. He was interested in her even while we were in high school but she was too busy to ever pay attention to him, then she had a boyfriend, Jamey if I'm not mistaken. I think it got him a little depressed, but they broke up during Paris' first year in Yale and that was when she finally noticed Daniel for the first time, from there everything's history.

"Were you being cynical?"

"No, I meant it." I smiled again, "So why are you here, anyway?"

"I came to see how you were doing, and I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, you can count on it." He touched the book again before turning around and leaving the room. I closed the door, took my book and sat down to read some more.

I guess these past few years weren't only years of growth for me, many people I knew changed. Starting with me in senior year and moving on to Daniel, Paris and even Sean. I must say that Daniel finally started using his brain at some point, especially now that he was with Paris; it was great to see it.

But in all honesty, I must say, that sometimes, every once in a while, I miss the childish behavior. It's hard for me to think of myself and of my friends as grown- ups. I guess that some part of me might never grow up. I'm not sure I'll ever let it. With these thoughts in mind I fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning I went downstairs to the kitchen to get some coffee, as I walked inside I found my mother sitting by the table, a cup of fresh coffee in her hand.

"Hey, mom." I said as I pulled a cup out of the cupboard and pored some coffee in it.

"Good morning to you too, how did you sleep?"

"Pretty good." I answered, taking a seat across from her.

"Your father and I had a talk about the Yale issue."

I took a sip, "What issue? I thought everything's just fine."

"It is. As a show of appreciation your father decided to get you an apartment near campus."

"We've already talked about it and I told him that I want to live in the dorms, to get the whole college experience."

"Well, he disagrees."

"That's just great…"

"Look, no one said that you can't live in the dorms. Your father just thought that it would be a great idea if you had your own place, as a Dugrey, in case you needed you privacy. And I agree with him. You can live wherever you want, either way, the apartment is yours."

"Okay, that's acceptable."

"Did you know that your cousin James is a student at Yale, this would be her second year."

"Yeah, we talk all the time, she really likes it there." Yes, James is a girl.

"Well, no wonder, you know how her mother is. And she's not very happy with what she chose as a major."

"I guess it never occurred to her that her daughter might be interested in Psychology."

"Yes, well, your father always thought that you'd follow his steps and major in Business, not Journalism…"

"I hope he's not too disappointed. But I thought I'd give this a try, if it doesn't work I can always change my mind and major in Business."

She smiled and took a sip of her coffee, "I'm glad."

I spent the next week and a half with Daniel and some other old friends at the country club and other places around Hartford, just catching up to all that I've missed. A few days before the first semester started I left to make the last arrangements that were needed at my new apartment, just in case I wouldn't like my new roommate. After all, you never know, right? Besides, it never hurt anyone if they had a place of their own. I have to admit that sometimes my father had good ideas, this being on of them.

I've never been too good at planning my time; with this time not being different from others I only had time to work on my kitchen and my bedroom in my new apartment. Of course, these are the rooms I would be using the most if I were to choose to live in the apartment, but the general plan was to keep on working on the other rooms whenever I'd get some time on my hands to do so. And, of course, after I'd acclimate.

So almost everything was ready, I was now lying in my new bed, in my new apartment after two hectic days of working on the two main rooms (if you forget about the living room for a moment, I just didn't have the time or the will power), trying to make everything fit the person that I am. And now, tired yet somewhat satisfied, I was staring into space, thinking of the next day. The day I'd be moving into a dorm room and the day I would meet my roommate. The day I would be starting Yale. At the beginning I was to live in my dorm room, on campus, unless the person I'd be sharing a room with turned out to be out of some horror movie. Then as time passed and I'd really fix my place, maybe I would consider moving out of the dorms and live on my own, why let the space go to waste?

The next day was pretty tiring. Moving things, taking care of all the registration issues and all sorts of things like that. Looking at all the options that I had as a student and all the things that I would need during the school year did not help me feel any more energetic or enthusiastic. I felt like I hadn't slept all week, which was true in a way since I had many things to do but hardly ever enough time. So I did all that was needed to be done and by the end of the very long day all I wanted to do was to throw myself on the bed, close my eyes and go to sleep. It felt as if I couldn't keep my eyes open for even one more second. I did as I wanted and threw myself on the bed, my eyes already closed. Only a moment later I opened them, what was up with that mattress? It was lumpy and very uncomfortable, to say the least. With a groan that I couldn't keep inside I got up and walked over to the bathroom to wash my face. As I was drying my face a minute later I heard my cell phone ringing, walking over, quickly, to where it was placed I saw the name Jamie on the caller- idea.

With a weary smile I answered my beloved cousin, "Hey, Jamie, how's it going?"

"How come you neglected to tell me that I'll be seeing you a lot this year, and I have to hear this from your mother?" her voice sounded demanding and joking at the same time.

"How is she, anyway? I haven't talked to her in a couple of days."

"She's fine."

"How about we meet somewhere and have some coffee?"

"Sounds good to me."

"I just hope that you don't want to do this today because I could really use a good night's sleep."

"I can remember my first day here. It felt like I was dying."

"Say, what's up with the mattress they supply here, I don't think I'm going to be able to fall asleep on something like that."

"Don't tell me that you didn't bring your own mattress." She sounded horrified.

"I didn't." I admitted shamefully, "It didn't even cross my mind."

"Big mistake."

"I guess I'm not going to sleep as early as I thought I'd be."

"What are you going to do, go out and buy yourself a new mattress for tonight?"

"Very funny, Jamie." I said, "So how about we do meet today?"

"Do you know where Sarah's Café is?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so, it's the one near campus, right?"

"Yeah, that's it. I'll meet you there in twenty minutes."

"Okay I'll see you there." hanging up I grabbed my keys and left.

"Jamie, hey." I said, smiling, as I spotted her sitting, a large cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hey," she put her cup down and got up. With a smile she gave me a warm hug, "I haven't seen you in such a long time, you've just disappeared."

"Yeah, I needed some time to think." We both took a seat.

"You must be really slow, it took you a year to think." She said, smirking at me.

"Funny," I smiled, "I just took my time, I really needed the rest."

"So now you're all ready and full of energy?"

"I guess so."

"So how come you didn't tell me that you were going to be here this year?"

"Look who's talking, it took you almost a year to tell me that you're studying here. What happened, did you just forget to mention it every time we spoke?"

"You never asked…" she said, smiling.

"So how are you doing?"

"Good, actually." She looked at me for a second, "So what brings you to Yale exactly?"

"I think I got sick of doing nothing all day long."

"So you thought you'd come and pass your time here?"

"Yeah, something like that. And if that doesn't work I can always come back to Hartford and fine my place in the family business."

"As long as you've got a backup plan…"

"You could join me if you want to." I offered, knowing what her answer would be.

"You know me, I'd rather make it on my own."

"Is your mother still bothering you about your major?"

"Yeah, but there's nothing she can do, I find psychology interesting and I want to know more about it. She'll give up eventually when she realizes that that's what I like and I'm not giving up this time, no matter what."

"Okay, then I'm happy for you." A young waitress came and took my order, James asked for another cup of coffee and the waitress left to get our order.

"So I guess you're a business major, right?"

"Didn't my mother tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That I'm majoring in journalism." She seemed surprised, "I thought I'd give it a try."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, sorry to disappoint you."

"Quite the contrary, I feel pride." A different waitress came with our order and placed in front of us as we kept on talking.

"How come?" I inquired.

"I was sure that you'd give into your father's wishes."

"Actually, both my mother _and_ my father approve of my choice."

"Your father didn't get mad when you told him?" she looked shocked at the thought.

"No. He was a little disappointed but that's all. And my mom gave me the impression that she was pleased with me going back to school, and to Yale no less."

"Your mom's always been cool."

"Yeah, she's always been very supportive of my choices. And somehow she's always been able to convince my father to let me do what I want."

"Except for that time when you got into trouble and he- " she stopped mid sentence, knowing that this was a touchy subject.

"And he took control and sent me to military school." I finished the sentence for her, "But he did it because he was sure that it would best for me."

"And he was right in a way, you've changed so much."

"Yeah, well, I had no other choice."

"I guess you've finally grown up."

"I guess so."

"So why journalism, may I ask?"

"I don't know. It was the first thing that popped into my head when I thought of going to college." I smiled, "So I thought I'd give it a go, after all, it's not like I'm the one paying for it…"

"As spoilt as ever, I see."

A smirk took the place of the smile, "That's just the way I am…"

"Do you live in the dorms or is daddy paying for an apartment too?"

"What, and miss the whole college experience?" I took a sip of my coffee, "But just so you know, I do have an apartment. He sort of forced it on me. But I do plan to live in the dorms, unless my roommate and I don't get along."

"I guess you have a point there."

"I know." I smirked again.

"It's so great that you're here. I know that you're just going to love it."

"I hope so."

"So do you have a girlfriend or something?"

"No. But I'm not really looking for one."

"You don't want a commitment, huh?"

"What about you, anyone special in your life?"

"I'll introduce you to him sometime. But you have to promise me that you won't be too protective."

"When have I ever-" I started to protest.

"Every single time." She cut me off, "And don't get me wrong, I appreciate that a lot but I've been with this guy for four months now, and he's really great." Smiling, she went on, "Even my parents approve, and you know how strict they are."

"Fine, I'll be on my best behavior, I promise."

"He really is a great guy, Tristan."

"I believe you." I said, smiling.

"And I know that you two are going to get along."

"Jamie, relax, I'm sure I'm going to like him." I assured her, seeing that this was really important to her.

She smiled in relief, "Good."

"You really this guy, don't you?"

"Yes, Tristan, I do."

"Don't worry, you said it yourself, he's a great guy and even your parents approve."

"Yeah, but you know that your opinion means a lot to me."

"Why don't we do this another time? I'm tired and I really want to go to sleep."

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow." She said as we both stood up and I threw some money on the table.

"Thanks for the warning, now I know that I shouldn't answer the phone."

"Very funny." She said as we started walking.

I opened the door for her and we both stepped outside, "I'll talk to you tomorrow." She gave me a hug, turned around and left.

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep on the mattress that was waiting for me in the dorm room I headed over to my apartment. Tomorrow I'd have to go and get myself a new one. Think that I'm spoilt all you want. But you wouldn't be able to sleep on that thing either. No matter how tired you are.

You're welcomed to review…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or its characters (nothing's changed since the last time I wrote…) but I'd love to own it, it's genius.

A.N: It's been a really long time and I felt like I really I have to finish this story; I hate it when people post things and then leave me hanging. So I refuse to do that. It might take a while, but I'll have it all on-line.

I hope you enjoy it.

Vaguely hearing the alarm clock ringing in my head I opened one eye in hopes that somehow this was just a dream and that I didn't have to wake up. No such luck, morning has definitely come and so did the time for me to get out of bed.

I had about an hour to get ready and have a lot of coffee before my first class started, Journalism 101. Now, don't get me wrong there's a reason for my being here, it was, after all my own choice, but I'm not a morning person in case you haven't noticed and getting used to being - let's call it alive- this early is a little hard for me.

Walking out of class a couple of hours later I felt that coffee was needed, and immediately. I wouldn't say that it was boring, not at all, it just wasn't that interesting to say the least. I didn't really expect it to be mind blowing, being the first class, it's more informative in a way. Not a thing to make me want to come back to class eagerly and I guess that's the problem. I did come to stimulate my brain. That did not happen yet.

And even though we didn't learn anything the teacher, Noah Cain, gave us an assignment. He said that it would help him to get to know us a little better, to see who we are on the inside (whatever that means). Not a bad assignment in all just frustrating. We have to find at least 3 sources about an historic event and write about it. At first just the cold hard facts, an objective writing. Then we need to do it again, this time from our own perspective, giving our opinions and adding our thoughts. All in all, a good assignment, it just sucks that we already have homework. I guess this guy knows what he's doing though, he's been teaching for a while now.

So as I said my body was screaming for caffeine. And I wasn't going to let it down. I live right off campus and there's this small place I saw the day before so as I headed to my apartment I made a stop there go get some java. As I paid the guy and started walking I took out my cell phone and dialed Jamie's number.

Taking a sip I heard her cheery voice, "Hi Tristan, what's up?"

"I was kind of hoping that you're free right now."

"Why?"

"Because I really need to get a mattress and I have no idea where to find one."

I galloped what was left of the coffee and threw the cup in the trash as she spoke, "I guess you didn't get a good night's sleep huh?" I was about to answer but she went on, "you should have tried the floor, I'm sure it would have been much more comfortable."

"Actually, I really needed a good night's sleep so I spent the night in my apartment."

"Oh, right.""She sounded a little disappointed, "So how was class?"

I entered my building and started up the stairs, "Tiring."

"So you didn't enjoy it?"

"That's not it. I don't think the first class is even meant to be interesting."

"Oh, I see. Just so I know what to expect, What do you think the second one is meant to be?"

I pushed the key into the lock and turned it, opened the door and walked inside, "So are you free or are you just wasting my time?"

I threw my bag on the kitchen floor and headed to the refrigerator as she spoke, "Where are you anyway?"

"In my apartment."

"Doing what?"

"I just walked in and I am in search of some coke."I said, looking inside the open fridge, where the hell did I put that thing?

"Tristan, I thought we said no more drugs…"

"Ha ha, very funny."

She laughed, "So when are we going to get you that mattress?"

Finally locating it I took a half empty bottle (or should I say half full?) out and poured some into a glass. I took a sip and smiled, "why don't you stop by here and then we'll head down town and see if we can find something."

"Okay." After giving her the address we hung up.

"All I'm saying is that you have to do something with all the other rooms. It just looks horrible."Jamie said as we walked back into my apartment.

"It's a work in progress. I know it doesn't look that great at the moment but I do have all year ahead of me. I will do something about it eventually."

We walked into the kitchen and she smiled "now I see what you were talking about. And I do love it."

"Do you want something to drink?"I asked, opening the fridge.

"Just water."

"Thank you for helping me."I said as I grabbed a cup and poured in it some mineral water."

"No problem." She took the glass from my hand "It was fun."

"I'll just grab my bag and we're good to go. They should be there with the mattress in about half an hour."

We walked into my dorm room laughing hard, "Yeah, I fell on the second day here down the stairs, you do not want that to happen. Some of my friends still bother to warn me every now and then to watch my steps as we walk down the stairs."

I started laughing harder, "You've always been clumsy…"

"At least I admit that."

"Are you implying something?"

"No. I'm saying it flat out, you're as clumsy as I am."

"She's right about that, you know…" We both turned to face the voice's owner.

"Jamie, I'd like you to meet Mark, my roommate." I said.

She looked at him, "Don't get me wrong, I do appreciate your support and all that but how would you know whether he's clumsy or not? You two just met."

"Not exactly. We've known each other for about 2 years." He smiled, "I'm Mark from military school. I'm sure you've heard of me." He winked.

"Aren't we cocky…"

"Well, I am a big part his life." he smiled again.

"Now I see why Tristan actually needs his own apartment."

"I like your cousin, Dugrey." he said, standing up.

"Did you even bother going to class?"I asked.

"Yes, and then I came here to get some sleep."

"You're like a dog, all you do is sleep and eat."

"I told you I've been to class." He protested.

"Did you fall asleep there too?" I asked knowingly.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer."

"Like I said, all you do is sleep and eat."

"Now that you mention that, I am hungry."

I saw Jamie smiling, "Nice friend…"

"Do you want something to eat?" he turned to ask her.

"What do you have to offer?"

He smiled, "I was going to order some pizza."

"Sounds good." Giving her another smile he picked up the phone and dialed.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and Mark got up to get it, when he opened the door and two big men walked in with a mattress he looked dumbfounded, "Okay, I'm pretty sure I ordered a pizza and not that."

"That's for me."I said, "Put it there." I spoke to the men while getting up and pointing to my side of the room.

A moment later the new mattress was on my bed and they were holding the old one, taking it to put in storage, I signed the needed papers, gave them a tip and they left. Just as I was about to close the door the pizza guy showed up. I paid him for the pizza told him to keep the change and took the pizza from his hands. Finally, I was starving.

Jamie left about an hour later and Mark went back to sleep.

Let me just straighten things out before we go on, I'm blind as a bat without my contacts, has been for a couple of years now. I'm also not the guy to be walking around with glasses so if I don't have my contacts on I see practically nothing.

That evening, I took my contacts out because I'd been with them all day long. When I realized Mark wasn't going to wake up any time soon I've decide to go to the library.

Three hours later, tired, yet satisfied, I closed my books and took my glasses off after I'd finished the assignment I'd gotten in class. I had to admit that maybe it was not that stupid, it had a point. Thinking that I pushed the library's door open, only to hit someone on her way in.

"Ouch, tell me it didn't just happen to me." She mumbled, her hand covering her face.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Me neither." She rubbed her forehead and turned to look at me, "Please tell me that I'm not bleeding."

Confused for a moment all I could do was mumble a quiet no, she seemed familiar as far as I could see. Blue eyes, dark hair, I was sure I knew her from somewhere. I just couldn't figure that out at the moment, "I'm sorry; again, I don't know what's wrong with me." I finally managed out.

"Don't worry about it."

"If you don't mind me asking, of course, why are you going into the library at such a late hour?"

"It's the only time that it's really quiet in there." She said simply, "Quiet enough for me to concentrate that is."

"Well, of course it is, everyone's asleep. As should you be…"

"And who exactly are you to be telling me what I should or shouldn't be doing?"

"I'm your guardian angel…"

"Well, in that case, could you please tell God that I need more than 24 hours a day?"

"No can do." I said, smiling, "24 is his lucky number."

"Then how about you get me a time machine?"

"No, sorry, we've tried that before, it didn't go very well. It was decided to destroy it along with its plans."

"So when am I going to sleep?"

"Now would be a good time, I'd even walk you home if that's what it takes."

"Sorry but I really have to finish a few things." She said, holding up a folder and a couple of books just to show that she really meant it.

"Well, I'm really tired so I'm gonna head home."

"All right, have a good night." She said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I won't hold it against you, I assure you that."

"Have fun." I said as I moved past her and walked back in the direction of my dorm room, smiling. She was cute.

Moving the egg from the pan to a plate I put it down and walked over to mark's bed, pulling his blanket, he almost fell off the bed in surprise, "Wake up, I made breakfast."

He opened his eyes and looked at the watch, "What are you doing up already? You do know that it's six AM and not PM, right?"

He sat up and I handed him his plate, "Look who's talking. You're having a tough time remembering what year it is…"

"So what are you doing up so early anyway?" he shoved some egg in his mouth.

"I couldn't sleep."

"What aren't you telling me?" he gave me a suspicious look.

"Nothing." I said as I moved to pour myself some coffee.

"Tristan, you're not one to wake up this early, not unless someone kicks your ass out of bed."

"Again, look who's talking." I took a big gulp of coffee, "Besides, I already told you, I couldn't sleep."

"What time did you go to sleep yesterday?" he asked, spitting some egg in the process.

"Two AM. But I'm done with everything."

"And you're already up?" he almost choked on his food, "Maybe you should see a doctor."

"Well, since I'm up this early I'm going out for a run."

"As long as I don't have to join you, do whatever you want…"

"What are you going to do?"

"Go back to sleep, I don't have any classes until later."

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?" I put my cup down.

"I've had enough of this to last a lifetime in military school, but thank you for the offer."

"So now you're just making up for all the sleep you've lost over the years?"

"Something like that…"

"Then I'll see you later." I said smiling as I opened the door and left.

Trying to catch my breath I stopped running. Right in front of me stood tall the library's building. I took a deep breath in, thinking of the conversation I had last night with that girl. I smiled to myself and then I realized that I never got around to asking her what her name is.

I remember thinking that she seemed familiar in a way and now it was driving me crazy. I figured she might still be in there so I decided to give it a try. Maybe if I saw her again something would strike a chord. Knowing that it was a long shot I still found myself opening the door and walking in. I smiled at the sight before me, there she was, sound asleep, at one of the tables, her head in her hands. So peaceful.

I could see in front of her many books open, her folder and many pens scattered about the table. As if she was still in the middle of studying. I took a seat beside her and gave her a little nudge, "Rise and shine…"

Her blue eyes met mine the second I finished that sentence, she froze for a moment, looked around in confusion and then she got up, "I can't believe I fell asleep."

In that moment I realized that it was none other than Rory Gilmore before me. My high school crush. You could say she's the one that got away. And I didn't recognize until that very moment. And it also occurred to me that she did not recognize me yet.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She looked the same way she did in high school.

"What time is it?"

"6:45 AM" Her hair was shorter.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Went out for a jog and stopped here for a little rest." Those eyes - just as I remembered them. Just beautiful.

"Oh, you're one of those…" I thought I heard disappointment in her voice.

"One of those what?" I asked, not sure what she meant.

"One of those healthy guys." She explained.

"Not really, I don't do that normally, I just had trouble sleeping tonight that's all. I figured that if I'm already up I may as well do something productive"

"I wish I could say that, I didn't get anything done."

"What time is your first class?"

"Nine, why?"

"Why don't you put those aside for a little while" I motioned with my head to her books, "and join me?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm not jogging with you if that's what you mean."

"I was thinking more along the lines of getting some coffee."

"Oh, I could actually use some coffee." She gave me a smile.

"By the way, I'm Tristan."

Recognition hit her face, "Now I know why you looked so familiar…"

Just then a thought came to mind, "Why aren't you in Harvard?"

"Because I attend Yale."

"Wasn't Harvard your dream?"

"It was." She smiled.

"Then why are you here?"

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked with a smile.

"No." how was that even possible? "Did you not get in? I was sure that you would."

"I did. I just realized that Yale was a better option for me."

"Does your mom know about this?"

"Yes, she does, and it's working pretty well for the both of us." She looked me strangely.

"Okay, Rory Gilmore in Yale." I felt weird saying that.

"Don't look so shocked." She said, smiling.

"It'll take me a little while to get used to the idea." I said, smiling back.

"Okay, but could you maybe do that while we're having coffee?"

"Right, coffee." What was up with me?

I helped her to gather her things and we left the library

Rory Gilmore at Yale, this should be interesting. And I wasn't about to miss that…

"So, how come Yale?" I asked as I paid for the coffee and handed her one cup.

We started walking, "It was more convenient."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom and I made a list of pros and cons and it was clear that Yale was the right choice."

"But you've always wanted to go to Harvard.

"I guess that my dream has always been to get accepted to Harvard."

"I guess that makes sense, as long as you're content with your choice."

"I am." She smiled.

"So what were the pros?"

"All sorts of things. But the main thing was just how closer it is to Stars Hollow than any other place." She smiled, "I surprised everyone including myself when I've made this decision."

"Do you ever think that you made a mistake by going here?" I spotted a bench and moved to take a seat.

"No. I've made my decision and it's all worked out for the best." She said, taking a seat beside me.

"I guess that would mean you're doing well in school."

"As well as one can expect. I've really enjoyed last year."

"I hope you're not just studying all day long."

"Well, I also have a job. I work at Sarah's Café, do you know that place?"

"I've been there once with my cousin, James. They have good coffee."

"I wouldn't work there if they didn't." she laughed, "So, is he nice or is he like you?" she asked taking a sip of her coffee and emptying her cup.

"I don't appreciate that tone but she is nice, you'd like her."

"James?"

"Her friends call her Jamie but you two haven't met."

"That's very clever, Tristan."

"I'm supposed to meet her boyfriend for the first time soon, and I'm supposed to be nice."

"Relax, she knows you. She probably wouldn't bother if she knew he's not worth it."

"You say it like you know me." When in fact we both knew that she didn't.

"Let's just say that you couldn't keep your temper back then, by what you're saying I assume that hasn't changed."

"Really?"

"That's probably part of the reason your father sent you to military school."

"Something like that."

"What was it like there anyway?" she asked.

"It was hard." I said thinking back, " I guess it was the right thing to do. But it's over, and here I am, a better person for it."

"I don't know about better but you do seem like you've grown up."

"How come?"

"You haven't teased me yet.'

"Do you want me to?"

"I think I can live without it."

I chuckled, "Okay, fair enough."

"So why did you start college only this year?"

"I needed some time to rest; I spent most of that year travelling the world."

"Really, I went on a trip with my mom after high school."

"Where to?"

"All over Europe."

"I love Europe, It's beautiful."

"I know, it was so hard to come back, we had such a good time there."

"I spent about 2 months in Italy, I just love it."

"I wish I could, I had 2 months to see all of Europe."

"Next time I'm there I'll take you with me." I smiled.

Looking at her watch she smiled, "I really have to go."

"Do you want me to walk you?" I asked.

"No, I think I'll manage." she said, getting up.

"I'm sure." I said, getting up myself.

"Besides, it's probably out of your way."

"So I guess I'll see you around."

"Yes, you will." She gave me a quick hug and walked away.

30 minutes later I was in my room, sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing, stumbling out of bed and almost falling I picked it up and I saw the name Jamie flickering, "What?"

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah."

"Good." I heard her laughter, "David is here and I want you to come by."

"I'm sleeping."

"It's three pm, it's about time you wake up."

"What?"

"We'll meet you in Sarah's Café."

"Jamie, are you dense?" I took a deep breath in, "I was asleep when you called."

"Dear cousin of mine, get your ass out of bed and I promise your coffee's on me."

"Where are you?"

"We're walking, we should be there soon."

"Your boyfriend just heard our conversation?"

"He didn't hear you if that's what you mean."

"Fine, give me 10 minutes and I'm out of here."

"Take 20 and take a shower."

"The fact that anyone could stand to be around you for more than 5 minutes is surprising, not to mention liking you enough to want to be your date."

"Why don't you get your sorry ass in here and ask that _**anyone**_. By the way, we're here so get moving."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

Walking inside the café I spotted a familiar face, Rory was at the counter, helping a customer. Her eyes met mine and she smiled in acknowledgment, I walked over to her, a smile forming, "Rory, how have you been?"

"I'm good, what can I get you?'

"Actually, I'm here to meet my cousin and her boyfriend."

"Smart girl, making sure to be in a public place."

"Yeah, the thought has crossed my mind."

"I'm beginning to like her."

"I thought you would." I looked around the room and spotted Jamie, "Well, I'm going to join them."

She looked in the direction I was looking, "Okay."

"Feel free to come by the table, I'll introduce you two."

"I will. That's my table."

I smiled, "Then I guess I'll see you in a bit."

I walked over to their table, feeling weird, Jamie has never done that before, she always kept her boyfriends at a safe distance.

The moment she saw me she stood up, her boyfriend also getting up, looking nervous, the things she must have told the poor guy…

I noticed that Jamie was looking at me threateningly, "Hi, Tristan, I'd like you to meet David."

He stepped forward and extended his hand, "It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

I shook his hand, "Well, I've heard nothing about you."

"But that's only because my cousin is a snob, we haven't had a real conversation in a really long time" Jamie explained with an annoyed smile.

I smiled, "It's nice to meet you too."

We all took a seat, Jamie looked more and more nervous with every passing second that it made me smile

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

In that exact moment Rory came over, "Hey, David, how are you?"

He smile, thankful for a friendly face, "I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm great." She said with a smile, "So, what can I get you?"

"Coffee." I said.

She smiled, and wrote it down, Jamie and David made their order and she left to get us our drinks.

"How do you know Rory?" I asked David.

"We had a class together last year." He explained.

"Right."

"Tristan, stop being so annoying." Jamie warned.

"I'm just making conversation."

"No, you're just being your old self."

"How did you two meet?"

"I accidently spilled some coffee on her and that started a conversation."

"Smooth…"

Tristan…" Jamie was getting mad and I realized that I was out of line.

"I'm sorry." I exhaled loudly, "I get a little protective over Jamie."

He smiled in relief, "That's okay, she's worth protecting."

Rory walked over with our drinks and placed them on the table. I thought of asking her to take a break and join us but the place seemed busy so I decided against it.

I did, however, introduce the two girls to one another.

When David and Jamie left and the place seemed less crowded Rory came to join me for a few minutes.

"You see? He's not so bad."

"He seems to care about Jamie, I guess he's okay."

"He's a good guy, Tristan."

"If you say so."

"He's every girl's dream." She said honestly.

"Even yours?" as I asked this the conversation took a more serious note.

She thought for a moment, "I don't know. But I'm not interested in him if that's what you're asking."

"Right." It took a few seconds before I spoke again, "Are you seeing someone?"

"No." a pause, "I date a little but nothing serious."

"Why not?"

"I guess I'm not ready yet?"

"But you've had a boyfriend before."

"Yes, I did. And he hurt me." She took a moment and then she went on, "But deep inside I knew it was coming."

"And you still went out with him?"

"Yes, because he made me laugh, we had a lot of things in common." She smiled, "He was right for me at the time."

"When was this?"

"It started in junior year, while I was still with Dean, and all through senior year."

"Was he from Chilton" I doubted that he was.

"No."

"What do you mean it started while you were still with Dean?"

"I don't really know when it started, but we broke up."

"You dumped him for another guy?"

She smiled, "No, he dumped me." She looked at her watch to avoid eye contact, "Look, I really have to get back to work; my break's been too long as it is."

"Okay, I have to get going anyway."

"But I'll see you around, right?"

"Yes, you will." I smiled softly.

"Good." She smiled.

With another smile her way I left.

* * *

Walking out of class a couple of days later I bumped into someone, she dropped her books and while bending over to pick her things up I heard her mumbling to herself something about incompetent people, her voice and tone unforgettable.

Yes, you guessed right, Paris Geller in all her glory.

"Paris, we've been over this, stop being so mean to people."

A little shocked she stared for a moment before she spoke, "Daniel said something about you attending Yale but to actually see you walking out of class is a bit surprising."

"Still as sweet as ever…"

"Decided to come back to the face of the earth?"

"Why aren't you at Harvard?"

She smiled, "It's nice to see you."

"It's been a while, that's for sure."

"I was surprised to hear that you're not majoring in business."

"Yes, I hear that a lot, I guess I'm not interested in becoming my father."

"Well, that's always good."

Her cell phone rang and she answered it, there was silence as she listened, then she turned serious, "Calm down, I'll take care of it." Another moment as the person on the other end of the line spoke, "Yes, I was on my way back." Another pause, "Sure, don't worry, I'll bring some ice cream and coffee with me." She seemed worried for some reason, "Rory, I know how you drink your coffee, there's no need to remind me again." At the sound of the familiar name I looked up and found Paris looking at me with a knowing smile as she hung up the phone.

"What?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable for some reason.

"Don't tell me that you still have a crush on her."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Rory Gilmore."

I took a deep breath, "And what do you mean I _**still**_ have a crush on her? I never even liked her." That was just pathetic.

"Sure," another knowing smile, "that's why you kept teasing her." a pause, "Made out with your _**'flavor of the week'**_ at her locker." Another pause, "Almost got in a fight with her boyfriend." That girl is so annoying when she wants to be, "And you even kissed her once…"

That took me by surprise, "What, how do you know about that?"

"She told me."

"And what did she say?"

"For someone who's not interested you sure are eager to know all about her…" Paris Geller is a bitch.

"So why did she call?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We're out of coffee and ice cream."

"And that's some sort of an emergency?"

"It is for Rory."

"And why are you the one to bring her all that?"

"Because she's my roommate."

"And you're friends now?"

"A lot has changed since you left, Tristan."

"I know, but people neglect to mention things, important things." I shouldn't have said that last part.

"So Rory being my roommate is important…" Think before you speak.

"No, I just think that it's weird that you haven't mentioned it considering that you're convinced that I was in love with her or something like that in high school."

"Do you remember the last time we talked?"

I thought for a moment and then admitted quietly, "No."

"Exactly."

"I'm sorry, it's been a busy couple of years."

"I'm not mad, I just haven't had the chance to mention anything." She looked at her watch, "I really have to go, but I'll see you later."

* * *

The rest of the week passed with no special occurrences.

I went to class, spent some time with Jamie and by doing that got to know David a little better. I also got around getting on Paris and Daniel's nerves, all in all, quite an accomplishment. The only person I had yet to see was Rory, and I have to admit that I sort of missed her.

I was in my apartment, in the living room, staring at the walls and trying to figure out what color to paint it.

To tell you the truth it's an impossible task for a guy, they have millions of shades for every color, and they even bother to name each shade with the most ridiculous names.

You see, it was either doing that or studying, and I wasn't in a studying mood at the moment.

Finally frustrated, I decided to go for a little walk, to clear my mind.

On my way out of Sarah's Café I ran into Rory, just then I realized just how much I missed her.

"Hi."

"Hi, Tristan." She smiled at me, "It's been a while."

"Yeah, I've been studying a lot lately."

"That's a change…"

"Not with much success I might add."

"How come?"

"I don't know, I don't really feel like talking about it."

"It's weird, seeing _Tristan Dugrey_ dwelling over school work."

"A lot has changed since high school." I heard myself repeating Paris' words.

"I know that." She looked at me, as if trying to figure out something, "You're different."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She smiled softly, still lost in thought, "What's your major, maybe I could help."

"Journalism."

She looked completely shocked, "Why?"

I smiled, "Because I like reading newspapers."

"Let me guess, one of Noah Cain's assignments."

"How did you know?"

"He's tough. But he's the best."

"Well, maybe you should take his class again for me. I just think he's crazy."

"Trust me, you'll thank him eventually, he's a bit eccentric but he's a genius."

I took a deep breath, "I don't think so."

"Why are you so frustrated?"

"Because I've never had to work this hard, and it feels like it's never good enough for him."

"We could do the assignment together." She said with a smile.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yes, I would."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Are you free this evening? Let's say six pm?"

"Sure, where should I meet you?"

"I get off work at six, meet at the café and we'll start."

"It's a plan."

* * *

"Are you telling me that it's your decision to work for a living?"

"I don't have rich parents, Tristan, I'm gonna have to work for a living all my life."

"Yeah, but your grandparents offered to cover everything while you're in school."

"If I let them help me now I'll probably need their help for the rest of my life, and it's not like I'm not taking their money. They're paying my tuition." She took a sip of her coffee, "Besides, I like working here. I get to meet new people all the time, and the satisfaction of having control over my life."

"Should I read in between the lines here? Are you implying that I don't have control over mine?"

"No. I was talking about me."

"That's so cute."

"I talk about me and somehow you bring the conversation to yourself, you're so self-centered." She smiled, "Do you want some more coffee before we start?"

"Sure, that would be great, thank you."

As she put two cups of steaming coffee on the table she spoke, "Brace yourself, it's going to be a very long night, and even then I'm not sure we'll be done."

"Hey, if you're not complaining why should I?"

"I hate this assignment." I said, putting my book down.

"Don't tell me that you're bored."

"No, I just think this guy's wrong."

"And who asked you?" she put the book down, "You're not supposed to agree with him, you're supposed to write about the cold hard facts."

"I can't see any facts, just crazy theories."

"You're not here to criticize, just write what the theory's all about."

"I'm really grateful that you're here but I've had enough of this for the day, it's late and we should call it a day."

"You're right, it is late and since you seem to be reading** _really_ **slowly I think it's a good idea."

"Hey, if the guy bothered to write in plain English I wouldn't have to read every sentence about three times, he's so full of it." I said defensively.

"Are you going to complain about every single thing?" she asked, smiling.

"Maybe if you stop implying that I'm _slow_ I might stop complaining."

"Look, it's late, why don't we do this tomorrow, I'll meet you in the library at three pm."

"Are you telling me that you're willing to go through this again?"

"Actually, I had fun tonight, it was pretty amusing."

"Yeah, it was" I said after a moment of thought, "But don't you have something better to do with your spare time?"

"It's late, I'm sure we can do this tomorrow."

"Come on, I'll walk you and we'll do it on the way." I smiled.

"I think I'm gonna help Jane close up but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Three o'clock." And with one last smile I left the café.

* * *

"I'm not writing this. He's completely wrong."

"No one wants to know what you think, at least not yet. Right now just go over the main points of this theory then when you get to the next part trash it all you want."

"But this is literally crap."

"For your sake I hope you're going to be more articulate or you're going to fail."

"Please tell me that you agree with me…"

"And what if I don't?"

"Are you actually telling me that you find something logical in this piece of-"

"No." she cut me off, "But I'm not one to judge." She looked at me for a second before going on, "Besides, some parts of this article are actually correct."

"But the main idea is off base, that would make the entire hypothesis wrong."

"Okay, maybe you're right." I felt a swell of pride, I just beat Rory in an argument, "But the thing is," she went on, "this theory led to so many other theories that were breakthrough in their way of thinking because of all the ideas mentioned in this _**crappy theory**_ as you put it.

If you think about it, it's actually made progress possible." And the pride was all gone…

"You have a point there." I admitted unwillingly.

"Didn't I tell you that when you're with me you should be open minded?"

"But are you?" I asked with a smile.

"Get your head out of the gutter"

"But then it's no fun."

"You really need a cold shower…"

I smiled, "Are you willing to join me?"

"I think I should leave."

"Okay, fine, I'm shutting up now."

"Oh, I almost forgot, give me your phone for a second."

"Why?" I said handing it to her.

"I'm sure you've noticed it too, whenever I want to get together I have to rely on fate and that's pretty annoying." She said dialing her own number, when her phone rang she gave me my own back and we both saved the numbers.

"And you want us to get together?"

"Well, don't you? We seem to be getting along very well."

"I have to agree with you on that." I said smiling.

"And just so you know, my dorm room is-"

"I know where it is, Paris already told me."

"Really, she didn't mention seeing you."

"Actually, come to think of it, you called while we were talking, asking for ice cream and coffee."

"You'd have to be a little more specific, that happens about twice a week."

"Wow." I said, impressed in a way.

"So when is this due?"

"In a couple of days, but I'll probably finish this today."

"In that case I should probably go, but we'll talk." She said getting up.

"I'll call you." And with a wave she was gone.

* * *

"I've been here for about an hour and all you do is talk about Rory." Jamie said, smiling.

"No, I'm telling you about this assignment."

"If that's what you need to tell yourself…"

"Jamie, you're looking at it the wrong way."

"Tristan, I know that you don't want to hear this but I know you."

"So what?"

"You talk about her the same way you did in high school."

"I didn't talk about her in high school."

"Yes, you did."

"Well, even if I did, I left Chilton and it ended there."

"No it didn't."

"Jamie, I have no idea what it is that you want from me."

"Look, I don't know whether it's the same thing from high school or if it's new and more mature, but you can't fool me."

"We're friends, I like her, but nothing's going on."

"You know what, I'm not going to argue with you over this, call me whenever you're ready to admit it and let me know."

"Don't hold your breath."

"I won't." Right then my phone rang, the caller ID read MOM

"Hi mom."

Jamie picked up her things, mouthed an _**"**I'll see you later**"**_ and left.

"I called yesterday, didn't your roommate give you the message?"

"I was going to call later this evening."

"How's my favorite son?"

"I'm your only son."

"That's beside the point."

"So, why are you calling?"

"It's our twentieth anniversary this weekend, we're hosting a party."

"Do have to come?"

"Your father insists."

"Fine I'll be there Friday afternoon."

"Alone?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know what's going on in my son's life."

"Stop trying to guilt me, mom." I thought for a second, "I guess I can ask someone to join me."

"Anyone special?"

"Just a friend."

"Do I know her?"

"I'll see you Friday, Mother."

She laughed, "Bye."

* * *

This was not a thing to do over the phone, when you invite someone to a party you have to do it in person. So I called her, asking if I could come over because I had to ask her something. We decided to meet in my apartment.

I was just making some coffee when she knocked on the door, I opened the door and let her in, she was dripping wet from the rain and I couldn't help but smile, she looked so cute.

"Did you walk here?"

"Yes." She said, taking her coat off.

"Why didn't you call me? I would have come to pick you up."

"That's okay, I like walking."

"Have you ever heard of a thing called umbrella?"

"I don't like umbrellas." She hung her coat on the coat-hanger.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Thank you. That would be great." I left to get us some coffee, in the mean time she walked into the living room.

"It's a work in progress." I said, walking into the living room a couple of minutes later.

"What is?" she turned to look at me.

"This room." I handed her one of the cups in my hands, "I still haven't had the chance to work on it."

"Well, let me know if you need any help."

We took a seat, "Thanks."

"So, you wanted to talk about something…"

"Yes. I wanted to ask you something." I took a deep breath before going on, for some reason I was getting a little nervous, "You don't have to agree to go with me but I was hoping you'd join me this Saturday."

"Join you where?"

"My parents are hosting a party, it's their twentieth anniversary."

"And you want me to go with you?"

"Yes."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you could make it more enjoyable." I answered honestly.

She smiled softly, "I'd love to go with you."

"Good."

We sat there quietly for a while, just drinking our coffee when suddenly she spoke, "You really have to do something with this room." The only thing I could do was to laugh in response.

* * *

A few days later I was back in Hartford.

I was in the living room, all dressed up and waiting for Rory. We decided, or rather she did, that there was no reason for me to pick her up and that she will meet me in my house.

I was talking with some of our guests, glancing at the entryway in the hopes that she'll finally walk in. It wasn't like Rory to be late and in all honesty I was getting worried. Hearing my phone ringing I excused myself and answered the phone, "Hey, why aren't you here yet?"

"I have a flat tire." She said in explanation.

"Where are you?"

"About two miles from your house, it's raining pretty hard."

"Don't worry, I'm on my way."

I pulled my car next to hers, her eyes met mine and she smiled. A few seconds later she was sitting beside me.

"When did this happen?"

"About an hour ago."

"And why didn't you call?"

"I thought I'd put the spare tire and go on but it turns out that my mom had a flat tire about a month ago-"

"And she didn't get the original fixed." I said in understanding.

"Right. And then it started to rain."

"So why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to bother you, I called a tow truck and they said they'd be here."

"When was this?"

"As soon as I realized that I'm stuck."

I picked up my phone and dialed, "Hey John, I need you to come and pick up a car."

Five minutes later a tow truck pulled over and out of it came John, "Helping a damsel in distress?" he asked, smiling.

"Something like that."

He seemed amused, "You can go, I'll take care of your car."

About ten minutes later we walked into the house through the kitchen door, a little wet from the rain.

"I had no idea it was going to be this cold tonight." She said as we were taking our coats off.

"Do you want some coffee before we join the party?"

"Yes, thank you."

We eventually joined the party and I introduced Rory to my mother. Later that night my mother said that she liked her and implied that she'd love to see her again (with me). After that I couldn't find Rory, I looked everywhere but she was nowhere to found.

Finally giving up I stepped outside to get some fresh air and there she was, right in front of me, on the balcony, lost in thought.

"Are you all right?" I asked, walking over to her.

She turned around to face me, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No." she shivered from the cold.

Not really paying attention to what I was doing I pulled her closer to me, knowing that it would help to keep her warm, "Do you want to go inside?"

She looked up at me, "No."

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear I said quietly, "Have I told you that you look beautiful the evening?"

She smiled softly, looking down to the ground, embarrassed, "No."

Hearing her answer I couldn't help but smile, "Is that the only word you know?"

"No." she made eye contact again.

Unable to control myself I bent down and gave her a soft, lingering kiss.

When she didn't say anything I smiled, maybe Jamie was right after all…


End file.
